1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charging method of a battery and a battery pack thereof.
2. Description of the Related Technology
As portable electronic devices, such as cellular phones, smart phones, notebook type computers or the like, are increasing in complexity, functionality, and data usage, power consumption has correspondingly increased. Accordingly, the need for long battery life step in mobile environments is increasing. In recent years, lithium ion batteries having high energy densities are increasingly used as power supplies for portable electronic devices, and lithium ion batteries are generally manufactured in the form of a battery pack, in which one or more battery cells are contained in a housing.
During charging or discharging of a lithium ion battery, it is necessary to accurately control the charge/discharge voltage and the charge/discharge current. To this end, a microprocessor is generally installed within the battery pack. The microprocessor senses an internal state of the battery pack during charging or discharging and transmits sensed data to the main body of an electronic device or operates a protection circuit.